


Mine, Mine, Mine

by CardGamesAndPain



Series: This Lonely Barricade [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Degrading sexual slurs used, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Sadism, cock gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain
Summary: Leon's in the mood to give Lee a reminder about what his purpose is as Leon's captive.
Relationships: Charlie (Lee) Connolly/Benjamin Leon
Series: This Lonely Barricade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Mine, Mine, Mine

Violent, unrelenting hands twist him around, bruising grips tightening against his shoulders. He doesn’t have any air left in his lungs, doesn’t have any time to get more, because a tongue invades his mouth. 

Leon presses Lee’s back into the wall, leaving the boy no space to move, his bound hands crushed between his chest and the senator’s. Leon’s hands snake up, one underneath Lee’s jaw, the other into his hair, pulling,  _ yanking  _ just to feel the boy’s gasp against his mouth. 

Leon drinks Lee in like a desperate man given water moments before death, and if it were not for the rope knotting Lee’s wrists together, and the tears that still - even after all this time - manage to make their way down his cheeks they might have looked like frenzied lovers. 

His thumb brushes away Lee’s tears and then pops into his mouth, smearing itself over his tongue, and Lee is sure he can taste his own salt. 

“You’re going to give me what I want,” Leon growls against the side of his lips, kissing down his jaw, sucking bruises into his skin, “because you don’t have a choice.” Lee can feel him smile. “You don’t have a  _ choice. _ ” 

Lee’s back impacts with the wall, hard -  _ again -  _ as Leon grinds his hips into his. 

“Every scar, every drop of blood, it’s  _ mine, _ ” Leon gasps between nipping at Lee’s neck, pressing the thumb deeper still, “you scream because I want you to, you bleed because I say so,” Lee finally chokes as Leon pushes too far and with a satisfied growl Leon withdraws the digit. “And I say so.” 

Lee knows what comes next, should anticipate the sudden violence, but still he cries out as his head impacts the wall and Leon tears himself away from his victim, leaving Lee discarded and crumpled on the ground. 

“What shall we do tonight, songbird?” The senator seems to have lost some of his vicious ferocity, but Lee knows that tone. “Knees.” 

Lee obeys. It will be even worse if he doesn’t. 

The sound of Leon unbuttoning his pants echoes through the room, it rings in Lee’s ear and with waterlogged terror his gaze finds Leon again.

No need, the senator is advancing on him, cupping his jaw, pressing his mouth open, sliding his cock inside. 

Lee can’t help but whimper at the first hard thrust, his captor’s hand angling him to his perfection and beginning a brutal pace. 

Leon tangles his fingers into Lee’s golden curls, holding him still as he fucks into his mouth, savouring the involuntary noises of distress his boy is making for him. 

Always such a pretty little songbird. This is his song, the only one he should be singing. 

Lee’s throat constricts beautifully around his cock when he’s scared, or screaming, or crying, and as his throat is pounded the boy doesn’t disappoint. 

He lets him have the briefest of reprieves, pulling out enough for Lee to take frantic breaths through his nose - not enough, never enough - and then shoving himself back in.

Lee doesn’t scream, yet. The man moans as Lee’s throat, wet and warm and tight, constricts again - a sob,  _ his sob,  _ everything of Lee’s is Leon’s as well. 

“Fuck, this is what your mouth is meant for,” Leon growls, holding Lee pressed flush against his hips, enjoying the hitching gasps and instinctive jerking to get away. “All you’re suited for is taking cock - oh  _ yes,  _ just like that - you’re just a whore, my whore; with your pretty mouth that you dirty with your stupid fucking  _ words _ .” 

Everything,  _ everything  _ Lee feels is Leon. He can’t escape. His smell, the pain, the breathlessness, all him. 

“Look at you, balls deep and messy for me, hm?” 

Lee gurgles around the cock, saliva pooling out his mouth and dripping down his jaw. 

Leon chuckles and lets him off, enjoying the sounds of his desperate gasping breaths almost as much as he enjoys his throat. 

“I’ll fuck you now,” the man growls, “but I’d hate to leave you so empty.” 

Lee’s world is still a mosaic of sound and colour when he’s hauled from the floor and thrown onto the bed instead, stumbling, losing his balance just in time to catch himself on the silken sheets. 

The leather riding crop that Leon so loves to use swats him once across the ass, its sharp sting unwelcome as it is expected, and Lee gasps. 

“Tell me what you are Lee,” Leon  _ commands,  _ voice authoritative and leaving no room for argument. He grips a handful of golden hair and shoves the boy face-down against the bed, kicking his legs apart as he bends him over. 

Leon spanks him again when he doesn’t answer in time.

“Yours!” Lee gasps, sobs more like, as Leon swats him twice more with the riding crop. He yelps each time, and hears Leon groan in appreciation. 

“What else, darling?  _ Finish it. _ ” 

“Y-your… your whore,” Lee hiccups, hearing Leon walk away from him and stalk towards the table where he’s laid out all the toys he wants to use tonight. “I-I’m whatever you want me to be… yours to use, and t-to fuck, and fill, and h-hurt.” The words come easily, practiced and engrained, shuddering from Lee’s fear rather than a failing memory. 

Suddenly behind him, Leon spins the boy around and captures his mouth in another brutal kiss, the hand in his hair deceptively gentle. “Good boy,” he praises, “such a good boy for Daddy.” 

Before Lee can even think to respond soft silicone is shoved into his mouth, followed by the smooth leather that covers from the bottom of his nose to the jut of his chin, Leon’s cock gag buckled firmly in place. 

It fills Lee’s mouth - too long, too big - his lips stretching obscenely around the smooth plastic. His tongue is pressed down as its weight settles over top of it, the length of the gag just teasing the back of his throat. 

Saliva pools against the cock, dribbling out of the corner of Lee’s mouth, trapped there by the leather fastening the gag to his face. 

“There we go, so you don’t  _ forget. _ ” Leon spins him back around, and it's Leon’s hand that spanks him this time, and then his face is buried in the sheets of Leon’s four poster bed. The fake cock shoves further into his throat at the jostling and Lee chokes on it immediately. 

He manages to get his elbows underneath him and his head off the bed, swallowing around the silicone desperately, garbled and slurping, humiliated. 

Lee doesn’t even try to remove the gag though. 

Leon chuckles from behind him, pushing Lee further onto the bed, elbows and knees, ass up and accessible. Lee whines when the first finger presses in, the cold sensation of the lubricant never failing to draw a gasp from the boy, stifled as it is. 

“Oh we both know you can take more than this,” Leon croons, thrusting a few more times before roughly adding two more fingers just to hear the shriek as he does. He moves the digits in Lee’s tight hole, scissoring them open and crooking them against his walls. 

Lee whines around the fake cock and tightens around Leon’s fingers, squirming, like he isn’t inviting Leon to ram his cock into that hole making noises like that. 

Lee might not be ready, but he’s more ready than Leon usually allows without the use of a toy, so he should be grateful when the man climbs on the bed with him, not jerking away from the appraising touch that trails down his sides.

The sound of another spank reverberates around the room, and Leon’s hand stings with the force of it, but not nearly as much as Lee’s ass must sting, a red handprint quickly blooming across the smooth skin. The senator grabs a fistful of it and moans when Lee replies with a gurgling cry. 

“Oh, look at you, you’re just fucking-” Leon slides in with one smooth thrust, interrupting himself to moan, deep and throaty, “fucking  _ perfect,  _ songbird.” 

Lee groans at the stretch, too much and too full too quickly, his hands scrambling to fist handfuls of the sheets as Leon sets a slow rhythm; in, out, in, out, an ache spreading all the way up from Lee’s hips. 

Tears drip down his cheeks, darkening the sheets below his face as Leon fucks into him harder and harder, the man’s need for  _ pain  _ ever present. 

“Fucking-  _ scream for me,  _ slut,” he grunts, slamming into Lee’s hole. “Scream for Daddy.”

Lee does. He’s sure he must be torn, or tearing, ripped in half and bleeding because it  _ hurts.  _ He’s not even allowed to scream with dignity, his attempts are muffled against the cock in his mouth and his tongue presses uselessly against the plastic. His wrists feel rubbed raw from the rope, and the endless _endless_ rocking. 

“Mine to fuck and fill and hurt, darling, remember that,” Leon punctuates each word with a hard thrust, “ _ mine.  _ To  _ fuck,  _ and _ fill _ and _ hurt,  _ because that is  _ all  _ you are good for.” 

Sobbing, Lee nods his head, desperate for this to end -  _ please please please just finish _ . 

“Look at you, taking my cock like a little  _ trained whore,  _ and that’s all you are anymore, isn’t it?” Leon sees his tears, hears his aborted sobs, and  _ relishes them. _ “No more fighting from this little spitfire, just a fucked out toy.” 

Lee nods again, would agree to anything right now, if only to get Leon to  _ stop.  _ It does him no good, not as Leon slaps his ass again, laughing and moaning as Lee tightens around his cock in response to the pain. 

The senator’s orgasm is building, Lee’s pained cries helping him along as he rams himself as deep as he can go, the sound of flesh hitting flesh sharp and overpowering as he bottoms out in Lee again and again. 

“Fuck  _ yes, _ ” he growls, losing some of his rhythm as he nears his edge, his hips stuttering and rutting into Lee with reckless abandon. He tangles his hand in Lee’s hair, yanking back as his other hand buries itself in the skin of his hip, leaving bloodied crescents. 

He comes with a shout, spilling inside of Lee, milking the entirety of his orgasm. Leon doesn’t let up, he plants more bruises onto Lee’s already marked skin, making him choke on the toy in his mouth all the more, grip painfully tight on his hair. 

Lee feels the hot rush of Leon’s cum flood his hole, a ragged sob forcing its way from his throat as the man’s spend coats his insides. 

He’s sore, and humiliated, and he just wants to be able to go back to his room and scrub at himself until he feels every  _ bit  _ of Leon wash  _off of him, out of him, away from him_ . 

Leon, of course, has other ideas. 

He pulls out, but the moment his cock is out something  _ else  _ is pushing at Lee’s entrance, stretching him around it as it pops into his hole. 

Lee shrieks and tries to scramble away - he  _ can’t  _ do this he can’t  _ keep going -  _ but Leon yanks him back by his curls, delivering a few hard smacks to his ass that jostles the plug uncomfortably. 

Leon pulls him from the bed, grasping his face with one hand and his neck with the other, forcing Lee to grab onto his arms as his legs buckle. 

“If I want my  _ cum  _ in your ass  _ all night  _ it will be, I don’t fucking  _ care  _ what you want,” the man hisses. He’s not angry, Lee knows he’s not angry. He’s enjoying himself. Lee gets his legs under him and once standing Leon releases his face.

So he can slap him. 

Lee’s head whips to the side with a stalled yelp. The cock, at least, keeps him from biting his tongue. 

Leon unbuckles it though, wrenching it from his drool soaked mouth, sore and slack now. 

“Look at you, fucked out in both holes. Go on, tell me again.” 

Lee furrows his brow, he doesn’t  _ understand,  _ he’ll obey - he will, anything, just please let me  _ rest _ \- but he doesn’t understand what Leon  _ wants.  _

He pays for it with another hard slap, the man’s unrestrained strength sure to leave a bruise come morning. 

“ _ What are you? _ ” 

“Y-yours, wha’ever you want me t’be,” Lee slurs, holding his cheek, his tongue deadened in his mouth as the muscles in his jaw scream their misuse. He looks up at Leon through his lashes, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. 

“Mhm,” Leon agrees, stroking delicately through the boy’s golden curls, “mine to fuck and fill and hurt, don’t ever forget it.” He presses on Lee’s head until Lee gets back onto his knees, wincing as the toy moved again. “Lick me clean darling.” 

Lee leans forward and dutifully takes the tip of Leon’s cock into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, eyes unfocused. 

“When you’re done I’m going to shove this plastic cock back into your mouth,” Leon says conversationally, scratching almost  _ affectionately  _ at Lee’s scalp, “and then I’ll chain you to my bed, and I’ll go shower, and leave you there until it’s time for breakfast, and you’ll stay all plugged up in both holes for all those hours; my cum stopped up in your ass; my taste in your throat; and do you know why, songbird?” 

Lee looks up, meeting his captor’s eyes. Leon raises one brow expectantly, like Lee should  _ know  _ when he actually  _ does  _ want him to speak, like his mood doesn’t change with the fucking tides. 

He pulls away from the man’s member, and he can  _ feel  _ the spittle and drool caking on his face, his cheeks burning a bright, ashamed red with it. “B-because I’m yours…” he whispers, hands trembling. Leon’s grip in his hair tightens -  _ not good enough -  _ and Lee is quick to amend, “your whore.” 

Leon grins, cold and cruel. “Yes, exactly.” He fiddles with the buckle on the cock gag, bringing it back to Lee’s lips. “Open up.” 

_ Mine to fuck and fill and hurt. Everything you are is **mine**.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I am a being of sin, but do I look repentant?


End file.
